


Ineffable

by AjWritesHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjWritesHere/pseuds/AjWritesHere
Summary: Tomioka Giyu found you on a mountain, no memories at all. After training for years, you managed to become a pillar, a Hashira, but still... You wanted answers, is there someone looking for you? Is someone waiting for you at home? Deciding to find the answers, you start a journey to seek the truth... But that didn't happen. The ship crashed and you ended on land where giant creatures roamed the earth, Titans. That's how they're called. Maybe Captain Levi Ackerman can help you survive, maybe you are going to hate each other, or maybe you can fall in love.But what will happen when you find out your friends are still looking for you on your timeline? Will the technology of 2020 be enough to take you back home?
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don’t know what the hell happened in my head but I’m mixing three worlds, Attack on Titan, Demon Slayer and maybe even some characters from DC universe to explain why is 2020 (current year) involved and other things that will happen further on. (I’m not so sure about that specific part but modern times are a yes) Also, it is going to be Levi x Reader. Hope you guys like this crazy idea!

## Chapter 1: A New World

''Are you sure about this?''

''Yes, Giyu. I... I need to solve this, and to do so I can't stay here'' 

''Even though that means you'll become a deserter?''

''I already spoke with Kagaya, and he agrees. Everything is settled. Besides, it's not as if I'm gonna be missed, I know how hard is being a Hashira, all of you are going to have your heads busy with other things '' She said, smiling amusingly and in a comforting way.

''Just take care of yourself, and don't be reckless.'' Giyu looked at her with an unbothered expression.

''And you try to smile more, at least once in a while'' y/n kept the smile on her lips, watching at the friend who was like her older brother. ''Oh, and tell Rengoku I'll miss him, I think he already took the train, right?''

''Yes, he was supposed to meet with Tanjiro, or so I heard.''

''Those kids have potential, I got to spent time with them when I was recovering at Shinobu's.'' 

''And you almost died protecting him, and I had to intervene.''

''Saving the day as usual, but just for the record, I almost finished that spider kid''

''Just remind to take care of yourself, y/n.''

She hugged the tranquil man, surprised Giyu held her back, in the end, it was going to be a long trip. But why? All of her memories start when she woke up in the middle of a mountain, snow starting to cover her body bit by bit. Giyu found her there, alone. He had managed to get her back to Urokodaki's home, and from that day on she had trained by his side, becoming, with time, one of the Hashira. But that was it. That was the life she knew, those were her memories, those were the people who were important for her. What about her home, her real home? Parents, bloodline... Was someone missing her? Someone who was hoping for her to return home? No idea, and that's why she had to discover her truth. She didn't even have the facial traits from the people from that zone. 

Her nightmares were weird, confusing, and at times she knew things she didn't suppose to, things she didn't know how to explain. Maybe someone out there could help her understand everything, maybe someone could fix that mess inside her head.

After saying goodbye to Tomioka, she started walking to her destiny, a ship. But the truth was, that there was no main destination, y/n's plan was to leave the ship at the first port, and if there were no answers in that foreign place, then she would move to the second port. It was going to be a long trip, probably years but she was determined to make it.

She didn't notice once she was on the ship, looking at how the harbor was getting smaller and smaller, the fresh air was hitting her face, finally she was going to be able to move forward, to see if there were traces of truth. The blue water make her smile, and she could swear she saw so some fishes under the water, a whole new world. 

Life, therefore... Is a mystery, are we the captains of our fate? Do we get to decide, or some things are meant to be? Sometimes we need to be hurt, we need to suffer in order to arrive at our harbor, to arrive at a place we can call home. To meet peace, sometimes there has to be mayhem.

_And it happened._

It was only the second night on the ship, nearly nine pm where the sky turned grey with clouds and the wind was stronger than the previous days, she could feel it. y/n was at the deck, trying to get a glimpse of the stars but it was impossible to see them, and something deep inside her told her things were about to take a turn. A huge turn.

Suddenly, a few men started running, securing the sails, and more. Apparently, they were to busy to notice the woman wearing the haori, so she just stood there looking at the confusing scene. A voice dragged her out of her thoughts, an old and relaxed voice. When she looked, it was a blind man, he was staring at the horizon. Was he imaging it? she thought, but then again the man spoke. 

''You're about to reach your harbor, miss'' He smiled showing he had some teeth missing. 

''Uhm, yes... I get down at the next port''

''Not precise. These are my last words, I suppose.'' The man took a deep breath. ''But you'll find your truth at the oddest place of off all, when you forget your nightmares and sleep at peace for the first time in years, that's when you will notice.'' The man smiled, standing over the edge of the ship.

''Sir, get down!'' It was impossible to focus on his words when he was almost to commit a deadly act. ''Let me help you!'' She offered him a hand, hoping one of the men who were running notice and help them both. But no one did. 

''Can't you see it? My time is done here. But your life? It is just beginning, young girl. Take care of yourself, _and take good care of that poor bastard, he will need you. He needs you_ , and he has absolutely no idea'' An hysterical laugh left his lips as if he had heard the funniest of jokes in ages.

''Who? Do you know Giyu? Maybe Rengoku? Are you saying that I... should go back?'' y/n asked him, maybe if I ask him more he will... Get down, she thought. 

That was it, no more words, no more weird sentences. All of her strength was not enough to stop him... Before she could grab him by his ankle, the old man had jumped to the endless ocean, losing among the waves. 

y/n was shocked, there was nothing she could do now. She asked for help, but no one answered. However, the men that were running appeared again, were they there? Did they just come back? If she told them an old man had just killed himself, first they would look at her with weird eyes because of her outfit, and second, they would say there's nothing left to do. 

She kept looking at the ocean under the ship, trying to catch a glimpse of the now missing man. A thunder got her out of her desperate search, then another, and then the water that started running down her entire body. The wind was blowing stronger than ever, and it was almost impossible to see due to the amount of rain that was falling. For the sailors was almost impossible to keep control of the ship, they were in the middle of a storm, and there was no way out. 

To make it worse? A rock broke part of the ship, making it now more unstable, the keel was broken and water was entering and devastating everything in its way. Screams, some were desperate, some others were praying their Gods, while others were trying to give solutions to fix the ship, but none of that seemed to work. y/n held tight, trying not to fall and lost control of her body, but destiny had something else prepared for her. A big wood box slipped on her way, crashing her body against the part of the ship she was holding on to. She recognized the pain, her ribs. Damn it. 

A big wave hit the ship, and plus the pain she was feeling it was harder and harder to not let go. It was impossible to determine if it was the rain or the sea that had gotten her clothes wet, and that was all that was on the ship. Water, pain, fear, and doubt. What was going to happen now? Maybe it was a water demon, maybe she could fight it and make it out alive, but it wasn't. It was nature on its maximum expression.

_Or maybe, it was just her destiny._

The ship was hit again, and this time y/n couldn't bear it anymore, and her body was thrown to the dark and uncontrollable ocean. Her katana was trapped in her fist, no way she was letting that go. 

Swimming with one arm, trying to control her breath she was able to reach the surface, but another wave took her down, and this time swimming was harder. When she reached for the surface again, the ship was far away from her, and y/n could see other people struggling in the water, and she felt useless. And she saw it. With all of the strength she had left, she swam towards a little girl. Grabbing her as she could, she made the girl hold tight to a floating box, with a little luck there were going to find her. However, there was not enough space of both, and before y/n could make sure the girl was going to be rescued she was pulled down again by the same power of water, her limbs getting tired and tired. 

As she was trying to reach for the surface, something happened in less than five seconds, she saw a piece of the ship, hard to circumscribe what it was, but it hit her head. Her body stopped moving, and her lungs? They seemed to forget all of the breathing techniques she learned over the years. 

_“Is this it? This is how I’m going to die? I wasn’t even capable of seeking answers, I couldn’t even begin. I didn't even get to the first harbor. What was the point of surviving all this time? What the hell meant my strength and willpower if I can’t move my body? This water feels like mud, heavy mud. And my breathing skills are not working, apparently. It’s funny, I keep going under, far away from the surface. This is like being inside my head. The bubbles go up, showing me a way that I can’t comprehend… Fuck it. My body no longer feels heavy, it’s light like a feather, not even my katana weights. That’s all I know, how to slay demons. That’s all I have ever been, and now? I will become part of the confines of the ocean. Damn the irony, water breathing does not work well underwater… Or maybe I just can’t move because a piece of wood hit my head. Or because my ribs are broken. What about the old man? Did he die? Agh, he sounded so sure about everything... Too bad for him, I think I won't get anywhere now... I told Giyuu I was going to be back once I find the answers about my past, but he will have to forgive me, because I’m not going to be back. And with me, all of my questions together with my body will turn to dust.”_

And then, the dark blue became pure darkness.

________________

Dry throat, her body felt wet but it was because of her haori, but her legs and feet were covered by water when this one went up and down. All of her strength was focused on her sword, the only thing that y/n didn’t let go while she was drowning in the middle of the sea.

A cough.

Then two.

Salty water came out of her mouth, slowly she opened her eyes just to see golden, was it sand? Indeed it was. y/n stood up, her eyes clenching in pain as she was trying to get back on her feet using her katana as support. Her leg was burning, of course, the saltiness of the sea had gotten into her wound. Then she remembered, there was a storm and the ship couldn’t make it, the last thing on her head? She drowning. Where the hell am I, she thought. There was not a single soul where she was standing, but that was not what caught her attention. Her eyes were focused on the enormous concrete wall in front of her.

y/n had made it to the top of it, why was she feeling so weak? She was one of the Hashira, she was supposed to be strong, but the confusion and dehydration were stronger. That, and the broken rib. _Or ribs_. She stood on top of the wall, her eyes widening at something she had never seen before. Giant… People? They had some kind of humanoid form, but they didn’t seem smart.

“Great… Guess I’ll be David and they will be Goliath”

A strong headache, those damned images again. This time was something like a square with a black border, in the center? Letters, words, information. Under the square, there was another. Individual letters, numbers, and other symbols. _Here’s your coffee_ , that male voice caused echo on her head once more, and when y/n eyes were open, looking at the strange landscape in front of her, she spoke for herself in confusion. 

“Who the hell are David and Goliath?”

It was not the first time she said things she didn’t comprehend, why did she know all of that stuff? No idea, that’s why she had to find people, answers. All that she wanted were answers, and if she had to go through those immense monsters… Then so be it.


	2. A Stranger in a Strange Land

''I have fought against demons, I know how to use my sword and I'm strong'' She said, looking at the giant things at the distance ''But... None of them had been this tall.'' Glupping hard, her plan suddenly made her doubt ''And why the hell I'm talking with myself.''

Crazy. That's how she felt. Those things could step on her and make her part of the ground, or they could eat her. But a sure thing was that dialogue was not an option since they didn't seem smart, or rational. Maybe if I move slow, she thought. Did it matter? Her life? No one would miss her, and no one would ever know she died.

But to achieve things, sacrifices have to be made.

Tightening her fist on her sword, she started moving. Slowly, quietly and keeping as far as possible from those creatures. What if they see her? She would have to fight, that's the only way. But it was going to be hard, figuring out a weak spot, their methods, was she even going to have time to think? Damn it. Inhaling for long seconds to calm down, she moved quietly and behind a tree, there was no time to ideal something, to think about a plan b. If they attack her, she would have to go for their heads. It never fails. At least with demons, it worked that way. She was strong, fast, agile, and most important her sword was made to cut almost everything, it shouldn't be hard. y/n had been walking until she forgot how much time it had been, the shiny sun was more orange by the time, and it felt way much heavier on her back, it must have been hours off walking dehydrated, injured, and lost. There was a moment when there were no giants to be seen, but that didn't make her lose her attention, they could pop out of nowhere, and as she had no idea what those things were it was better to stay alert all the time. Her mouth was dry, the pair of broken ribs didn't make it easier, even breathing was becoming a complicated task. The blood that had run down her forehead was dry and uncomfortable as hell, but she kept walking. At some point, she had to find someone, right? 

And she did.

Her facial expression went from tired to shock, gripping her sword in a natural reflex when she saw two of those things running to her direction. One of them must have been somewhere around six meters, or so she calculated. The other one? Smaller, three, maybe two meters. _Think fast, goddammit_ , you said to yourself. Their head was the goal, cut the head and they will be gone. At least that was the logical thought. What if the lower creature was used as a ladder get to the taller one and in that way, she could jump down to the back of the smallest. Yes, that was it. When the distance from the massive object and courage were together she did it. She ran towards the beast, and when the taller one tried to grab her she used his arm to run tall the way up, avoiding the other arm that was trying to catch her. y/n flinched in pain, her ribs were only hurting her more and more. Once on the shoulder, she made sure she stayed away from his side and recklessly she used a big lock of its hair to hold on and use it as if it were a vine to reach the back of his ahead, if she moved fast enough and out of the giant sight she could have a chance.

_''Second form, water wheel''_

She whispered to herself, and right after she jumped away from the body and spun on her axis cutting the nape of the creature, and even more. It was a big cut, opened perfectly. Everything was happening so fast, but even in that speeded motion, she could notice the creature ceased its attacks. It had worked. When the body was falling she jumped to the back of the smaller one, the hair was shorter so she couldn't use it, that's why she had jumped right on his shoulders. Second form, she thought again and repeated her movements. And it worked again. But not everything could be happiness. y/n landed hard on her feet, and she could tell something was sprained. She wiped the blood that fell on her face while trying to recover her breath. What the hell did she just do? She had killed them, but if she had to take another one, she was not going to be able to do so. A knee fell to the ground when the pain on her rib cage was almost unbearable, and she stood there for a couple of seconds, processing everything. She had to keep going. Even though it hurt. Using the katana as support, y/n kept walking. Blood running down her forehead, her vision getting cloudier and cloudier, and the steps were taking much more time than the one previous the fight. Clenching her teeth as if it helped to forget the pain, she looked back. The giant bodies still on her sight range, was she really moved that little? It felt like hours, but she was tired. And sleeping was a good idea. Great, now visions had started. There, on the horizon, she could see horses galloping her way, and y/n could swear she heard voices shouting. She scoffed at her own idea, falling on her knees, her torso following right after. _____________________

''Captain! Two on the front!'' Sasha shouted. He was about saying something else when they all stood in shock.

Contrasting with the orange sky, it was easy to notice the silhouettes on the horizon, and then it happened. At the distance, the soldiers that were on the first line could see it. Someone using the hair of the titan as a vine, and after, the titan collapsing to the floor. Dead. They just rushed their horses, it was a person, and it could be in danger. But before they could reach the spot where the dead titans were, someone found something. The Captain ordered almost half of the cadets to look the perimeter as Hanji got closer to the body and a curious Armin trying to see what was happening.

''Yo, Levi. Come check this'' Hanji said, getting down her horse.

''What the fuck is this'' He looked almost in disgust at the unconscious body.

''Who'' The scientist corrected him. ''How did she get here?'' 

''No idea, but she's not from inside the walls. Look at her clothes'' kneeling to look closer, Hanji analyzed the dirty haori.

''Oi, Hanji. She could be pretending, watch out'' 

''She's barely breathing'' she was sure at the moment she had laid her hand on her back. ''I've never seen anything like this. Do you understand the meaning of this, Levi?

''Tch, don't create scenarios, shitty glasses. Maybe she did that herself'' Levi maintained his distance from the body while looking at her particular clothing, then looking at the titans.

''Did she... Did she do that?'' Hanji said as standing up, her eyes looking the same as Levi. It was hard to believe and comprehend.

''Apparently'' He walked towards the katana and took a piece of cloth out of his pocket so he could grab the sword by the handle, looking at the blood. ''Oi, bring a cart'' The black haired man shouted. ''You better prepare a good explanation to eyebrows.'' 

''He'd be as curious as I am, she is going to go through the biggest interrogatory of her life.''

''If she survives.''

Some soldiers placed the body on the cart, but the katana stood with Levi, he didn't know who the hell you were, and of course he was not going to trust someone in a deplorable state. The cadets looked at the stranger, some stares were concerned, others were curious and others were afraid. The appearance of a body in the middle of nowhere with weird clothing meant only one thing for some. There was more outside the walls. At least, it was only Levi's new squad the one that went to that expedition, and if she was not from there, it was something they would have to keep as a secret among the squad members and Erwin. If someone knew she came from outside the walls... There will be chaos.

_______________________________

Her head and body felt like steel, but her back felt somehow comfortable. Opening her eyes slowly, y/n find herself in a dark place, only a couple of candles were creating light. She sat on the bed, looking at her body. Her entire torso was bandaged, and some stains of blood glittered among the white. Still, she felt covered in dirt and dried blood, she used a hand to touch her face, it felt dry as the dessert. Fuck, could she ask someone for a shower? Looking around she could see it was a cage, pretty much like a prison. It took a while before her eyes could adjust to the sight, she laid a hand on her head trying to remember. And she did, the giant creatures, the horses on the horizon, the sunset. Before you could even say something, a voice finished waking you up.

''Ah, welcome to the Survey Corps head quartes! I'm Squad Leader Hanji Zoe'' you tried to move back but it was it, the wall was right there. The four eyed woman's face was almost in between the bars of the cell. ''Care to tell us who you are and where you're from?'' She asked enthusiastically, but it was also possible to sense a bit of threat.

''I'm... y/n'' that's all that came from her mouth, Hanji was about to say something but she was stopped.

''Let her breath, I bet she can't remember shit. Oi, brat.'' He said, his back leaned against the wall in front of your cell ''You are not leaving this beautiful place until you speak, so you better think fast''

Those were his words before leaving, calling Hanji as well. Another man was standing in front of her cell, a guard, she thought. So the image she saw was real... They saved her life but she was also trapped there. She looked to the side and grabbed the glass of water, taking a short sip. Levi and Hanji headed to Erwin's office, he had to be aware of it, so a meeting was arranged to explain the situation and to decide what to do next. Something had to be done about it, but the question that was in her head was... How much did she have to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done! Honestly, I'm still a bit insecure about because I don't know if you guys like it, so if you have any comments or feedback it is more than welcome!


End file.
